


The Fire of Life and Death

by ArrowStories2005



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original name for the Dragon Witch, Suicide, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: Everyone has a soul. Some souls may start of weak but those souls are the strongest of all of us.





	1. The world stopped living.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations at the end. Ok so this is my first fic. please don't be too hard on me. I'm open to hearing CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism. Logan and Dragon witch siblings in this AU. All my fics are written on my PC before put online.
> 
> Enjoy.

Virgil stood opposite Roman. Roman's sword drawn, his eyes red with the fiery anger the Dragon Witch had caused and his hair glistening with Deceit's blood after a gruesome battle with the snake forgetting she was responsible for the situation the were now in.  
"Virgil, kiddo, please... snap out of it." Patton pleaded behind them.  
"SILENCE MORALITY!" Virgil growled as he siezed Patton by the neck and threw him into the ancient oak that had _V_ _& R_  and _L + P_ into it.  
"Like what I've done with him Roman? I've taken his memories and twisted them." The Witch explained.  
"Why?" Roman questioned with a melancholy tone.  
"BECAUSE YOU TOOK DECEIT! MY HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME! I AM SIMPLY RETURNING THE FAVOUR AND ONCE YOUR NEARLY DEAD I'LL MAKE HIM GO FOR PATTON, THEN LOGAN THEN MAKE HIM KILL HIMSELF AND I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" She bellowed  
"Lilith, sister, please don't do this." Logan called out helping Patton to his feet.  
"DON'T YOU SISTER ME! DID YOU KNOW I HAD RECENTLY HAD DECEIT'S CHILD? OR THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR CALIHE'S SAFETY?" Lilith snaps, "Virgil, darling," Virgil turns to face her. "KILL Creativity, slowly." The Dragon Witch holds out a black blade. "Wait for a moment my child. Logan, brother, do you know this blade?" Logan's eyes grew wide with fear as he nodded his head. "Care to explain it?" He shook his head a tear fell from his eyes. "I'll do it. This is Miriatorie also known as 'Blade of Deceit'. It was the blade YOU killed my husband with!" She turns to face Virgil with a vengeful look in her eyes. "Now you may begin your task Virgil. And relish every moment my son." Virgil blankly stares forward to Roman and walks forward slowly and stopping every now and again. "No carry on!" Lilith would tell him every time.  
"Virge? Please. If you're still in there, if the man I love is still in there, fight back against her spell. This isn't you my love, we both know it isn't, just please stop. Please." Roman begs as Virgil stands a foot infront of him.  
"Ro?" Vigil ask quietly, Roman nodds discretely "I'm sorry. Do me a favour... and..."  
"And what Hot Topic?" Roman responds  
"Kill her for me." Virgil whispers back.  
"Of course. why would I no-" And before Roman could finish his sentence Virgil took the sword and plunged it through his abdomen. Kissing Roman on his lips, he removed the blade from his stomach and sunk to the floor, loosing colour rapidly.  
"VIRGIL!!!!" Roman cried out.  
"NO!" Lillith exclaimed.

And like that. In the space of ten seconds, Virgil got control of his mind and killed himself instead of Roman.

Roman's eyes clouded over as he took the obsidian sword out his lover's hand and charged at The Dragon Witch, slicing her head clean off. He ran back to Virgil with a cheetah's speed. Skidding himself down he took Virgil into his arms carefully.  
"She dead?" Virgil asks with a weak and frail voice.  
"Yeah." Roman replies swiftly taking his hand as he does. Virgil lifts himself up to kiss Roman one last time. Patton and Logan help Virgil down slowly. Suddenly his hand drops from Roman's. And all the sides know what's happened.

Virgil died in Roman's arms. Virgil's now...

... Gone.

Roman bends over his dead boyfriend, shaking heavily from his sobbing as Patton and Logan don't know what to do appart from watch.  
"I'm sorry Virge. I... I cou... I couldn't protect you." Roman whispers quietly as he loses his brightly hued colours for darker shades. Patton knew what was gonna happen next. He'd seen it happen with many other sides. Roman was losing the will to do his job.  
"Roman. You need to stop." The parental side says firmly. "I've seen too many sides lose the will to do their jobs. I refuse to let you make the same mistake. Thomas needs you." Roman nods and his colour returns. The last thing he says to Virgil is audible throughout the mindscape.

"I'll always love you Virgil."


	2. If only they knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman struggles to cope with Virgil's death.

"Ro? Roman can you hear me?" A voice says and Roman turns around. It was Virgil, smiling in his hoodie, eyes the normal chocolate brown, hair swept to cover the left part of his face. Virgil looked the same as the day he went missing. It made Roman sick, he knew Virgil was dead but his former lover plagued his dreams every night. "Virgil? No. It  _can't_ be you! You're dead! I watched you die in my arms! Wait... I'm dreaming again! I can control this!" Roman responds. A black, oily substance begins to well up in Virgil's eyes, soon it takes over his once beautiful eyes and seeps out in a tear like motion. Roman steps forward cautiously careful in case this wasn't a dream.

"There are somethings you can't control." The dragon witch says as she steps out from behind Virgil, turning away from Roman and to the side that was her cover and hands Virgil a dagger. "You know what to do." Virgil nods, raising the dagger high he plunges it into his own chest, just like he did in his living form. He coughed out thick, black blood the second it emerged from the other side of his body. Roman screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Roman wake up. It's just a dream." Patton's voice kept telling him.

 

Suddenly he bolted upright in a cold sweat. Bring his knees to his chest and began crying. Patton took his right hand and started making circles on the back of it in an attempt to sooth the crying side. This carried on for about half an hour until Roman had ran out of tears to cry.

"Roman, do you want me to go down stairs?" Patton asked and Roman gave a small weak nod. "I'll go but I'm coming back up in half an hour with food. And please clean your self up a bit, for him." Roman understood, but was too weak to say anything so again just nodded as Patton closed the door.

"If only they knew." Roman mutters to himself. 

 

 

====================================================================================== 

 

 

Patton moves to the kitchen doorway making sure his feet slap with every step, smirking when Logan turns around with Crofters on his lips and starts to say something but is abruptly cut off by Patton giving a forceful but soft kiss.

"I thought I'd clean the Crofters off your lips." Patton says with a giggle.

"Roman coming down today?" Logan asks and Patton just shakes his head. "It's not healthy. He's been in his room since Virgil died. Nearly a year and a half ago."

"Let him grieve Logan. We can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." The moral side replies wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Okay." Logan places his nose into Patton's hair.

"Time. That's all he needs, he just needs time."


	3. Calihe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After CHAPTER 1 but before CHAPTER 4. Bold are flash backs. Underlined are dreams.

**After hours of pain filled screams and tears their young girl was born.**

**"Well looks like a boy." Deceit says in his sarcastic tone.**

**"Don't lie to me Damien." The Dragon Witch replies.**

**"Okay, it's a girl Lil." Damien corrects himself.**

**"Calihe it is then. It means _Queen of Snakes_ right?" **

**"Yes. It's my native language." He explains.**

**"Language of the Dark Sides? So would Virgil understand what her name means?" Her mother asks.**

**"Yes and Yes." Her father replied.** Suddenly a figure in a red sash, white prince like getup and sword charged in stabbing Damien in the chest and slicing Lilith's head off.

 

Calihe woke up screaming in cold sweat. She had been having that dream since she was six years old, now she was sixteen meaning ten years of that same dream every night. Her parents had cast a spell when she was born that if she was orphaned before sixteen she would be taken care of by their magic, it was their biggest fear and it came true the day after the spell was cast. The dark sides took one look at her and turned her away saying she was too dangerous.

"It's not like the Light Sides would help me out. Heck, my mum caused one to stab themselves and got killed by their lover. I look to much like my father." Calihe mumbles aloud. Tears streaming down the crimson red scales on her left cheek, her green eyes close letting the world drown out.

 

That's when Patton found her.


	4. The Light Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets his niece for the first time.  
> Darkonian = Dark, Own, Eye, Anne

Patton scooped up the crying form in front of him. The girl's dark brown hair covering her face. Patton began walking back to the stables in Roman's pocket in the subconscious. Once they arrived Patton saddled up his horse Bluebell.

"Let's take this kiddo back to the main mind Bluebell." Patton whispered into the horses ear.

 

=====================================================================================================

 

It took around half an hour of riding to get to the Main Brain upon which Patton found Roman outside his room for once.

"Hey Ro, found this kiddo in a cave in the back of the mind. Care to take her for a second?" Patton asked.

"Sure." Roman mumbled. Patton smiled, passing the poor girl down to Roman and climbing down from Bluebell, who promptly galloped home.

"Logan, honey could you come here please?" Patton requested in a sweet tone. Logan arrived shortly after. He took one look at the female form in front of them.

"Is that Lilith?" Logan questions.

"No." The young girl in front of them says in a hoarse voice. "My name is Calihe. It means  _Queen of Snakes_ in Darkonian. What do you light sides want with me any way?" She looks up and sees the figure from her nightmares clad in his princely garments, sword slung around his hips and hair bouncing every time he moves.  "It's you!" Calihe exclaims. "Your the Prince figure that shows up every night in my dreams to kill my parents! Seriously stop! TEN YEARS I HAVE HAD THAT DREAM FOR!!! TEN YEARS EVERY NIGHT!!!!!" And with that she passes out. Her dark brown hair falling from her face to reveal the scales on her left cheek, her green eyes drift shut and the birth mark of a pentagram under her right jaw bone. Logan's eyes grow wide with horror.

"She's my niece!" Logan calls out in realisation.


	5. A dead soul walking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calihe thinks she can be of help to the Light sides by being Thomas' anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so it's the last three days of my school year and i published the last chapter about 13 hours ago (It's 4:57 pm for me.) So this might be rushed but Enjoy.

When Calihe came around it was screaming in cold sweat. Patton instantly ran out from his room in his cat onesie and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, rubbing her back in a soothing notion and after five minutes she stopped crying. All this commotion had of course woken up Roman and Logan.  
"It's two o'clock in the morning. And she's only just woken up." Logan asks and Patton nods in response. "Calihe would you care to talk about it?" The side in question just nods her head. "Pat, four cups of hot chocolate if you could." The second Logan finishes his sentence Patton volts over the kitchen counter and flicks the kettle on.  
"Here we are." Patton says.

It took about an hour and a half but Calihe finally managed to get everything out.  
"I'd like to help you light sides but I don't know how." Calihe finishes with.  
"How'd you like being anxiety?" Roman asks.  
"I wouldn't mind. I also know a way to resurrect the dead from a year at least to twenty years at max."  
"You can?" Logan questions cautiously and Calihe nods her head.  
"Please don't call us 'The Light Sides'. I'm Patton, this is your uncle Logan and this is Roman or as we call him 'Princey'."  
"Oh, okay. It's nice to know your names."


	6. The Magic Of The Corrupted Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's expand on the resurrection part of Calihe's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, it's been six days since I broke up from school. I reread the chapters and thought that maybe I would expand on the powers on Calihe because I surprisingly miss my school work and I'm bored. It's 9:41 here in the UK so this again will be short.

"So you could resurrect Virgil? He died roughly fifteen and a half years ago." Roman questions, slowly and cautiously as not to send Calihe into a screaming mess again.

"First of all..." She responded thinking whether to call him  _Roman_ or  _Princey_ "Roman. You wont send me into a fit again. Secondly he died after I was born, I'm sixteen so do the maths if your smart enough to. Thirdly it would take a lot of energy to resurrect the dead. Finally the name Virgil is one I've heard my dad say in my dreams."

"How did you know I was scared to set you off again?" Creativity asked.

"My mother's abilities and my own abilities."

"So Calihe." Patton begins. "Your birthmark is unique. But why a pentagram?"

"It glows when I use magic. It's a demonic symbol and it made the dark sides reject me saying  ** _You're too powerful and too risky to have you here when you can't control your magical potential._** __But I've got a handle on it now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted on this story but I've been working on another story called Crowns, Carriers, Cannons and Cursed so go and check that out. But this might be a long chapter.

Calihe eventually writes down a list of items needed to resurrect the dead but before she can hand it over Logan, Patton and Roman disappear.

"Well done Calihe." She mumbles to herself. "They've gotten up and left you. Your nothing but a failu-" Her sentence is cut short when Logan pops down.

"Sorry we should have explained. Thomas does these videos called Sanders Sides and Patton, Roman and I show up as Morality, Creativity and Logic in the same order of the names mentioned. You can take my hand and introduce yourself as a temporary anxiety or you can stay down here. You chose." Logan explains in a factual tone. She nods and takes his hand giving a weak smile as she does. A tingling feeling takes over her body and suddenly she's by the steps.

"Thomas may I introduce Calihe she's been doing Virgil's job." Roman blurts out with his royal tone, Calihe just waves and passes the list to him.

"You'll find these in my cave and across the mindscape." She informs the royal as she hands it over. Roman doesn't realise that he reads it aloud until he's done.

  * A memory about the person.
  * A fairy iron ring.
  * A raven's feather.
  * Seven onyx tears.
  * Clothes of the person.
  * A list of the person's traits.
  * An obsidian heart.
  * Ten dragon scales.
  * Miriatorie.
  * Five black candles.
  * Pentagram made of dove's blood.



"We have to kill something?" Patton asks and Calihe nods.


	8. Powers of Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my YouTube channel for updates on when the story chapters come out and the rough time.  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWZZ2KWoDS_gxVDW4kmdaww
> 
> And I'm heading back to school in the next three weeks so I don't know how often I'll be able to write on the two stories I have going.

"Yes Patton it appears we have to kill something." Logan states.

"Thomas, you might get a few weird dreams but just remember they're not real and you'll know when Virgil's back because I'll resign an hour or so before the spell." Calihe informs him. "You might want to find out when the next full moon is."

"Let me check." Thomas responds and pulls out his phone. "You have six days."

"I want you to get plenty of sleep eight and a half hours a day if you can." Calihe commands, making Thomas nod in understanding and sinks down. Logan, Patton and Roman following her in tail.

"Well that was interesting. But until next time, take it easy guys, galls and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!" Thomas exclaims ending the video.

 

=====================================================================================================

 

Calihe stumbles a bit after sinking down and Patton catches her.

"Careful kiddo but don't worry you get used to it after a while." Patton says.

"Thanks Pat," Calihe smiles. "Hey Ro, Think we can go back to my place there's a few things I need."

"Well what are we waiting for? TO ADVENTURE WE GO!!!" Roman yells grabbing Calihe's hand and running to his room.

"Let's go with them. I'm curious to see what it looks like." Logan suggests.

"I need to stretch Bluebell's legs again it's been a month and a half." Patton replies stealing a kiss from Logan, takes his hand and the two of them head upstairs to the kingdom of creative side.

 

====================================================================================================

 

When they arrive at the cave Calihe dismounts Regina, Roman's horse, and runs inside with Patton, Roman and Logan following. Inside the mouth is a wall of vines, Calihe moves the vines to the side. On the other side was a utopia for nerds and knowledge seekers alike. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, chests, scrolls of old parchment, ink, quills, shelves filled to the brim with potions, a door to another room, diagrams of things on the walls, six different workbenches, flying brooms, wands, sceptres, staffs, the dragon witch's hat, Deceit's cape, a full set of armour, tools for gathering magic items, cauldrons and Miriatorie.

 

Calihe goes through the door to the other room, comes out five minutes later carrying an empty satchel and a pile of clothes which she dumps on the floor much to Patton's horror. Her eyes immediately glow a dark cyan and objects in the room rise at her command, a deep brass cauldron flies over to her, various magic books place themselves into the cauldron, a fairy iron ring flies out of a chest and into her bag, Miriatorie zooms into the cauldron, an onyx shaped like a candy heart was placed into the cauldron with great precision and when it was in it started to beat freaking Patton out, dragons scales following the heart and her clothes go into her bag with an array of bottles and vials. Calihe's eyes turn back to their normal lime green eyes. She ran to the other side of the room, bolting through the desks, picking up her mother's hat, fathers cape and a sturdy broom.

"It's a cargo broom so it should hold the weight of me and this stuff." She explained, hooking the cauldron onto the end and they all left for the main mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calihe's POV (DON'T ASK, I JUST HAD TO!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Flash-backs  
> Underlined = Dreams  
> Italics = Thoughts / Inner monologue

**"Are you sure about this Calihe? I mean what if it goes wrong?" She questions besides me as I set up the spell.**

**"I'm sure! But you can leave if you want Abigail, I'd understand. Your dad would lose sleep if you got hurt." I respond, she's been my best friend for ages and she's still here.**

**"My dad IS Sleep." Abby retorts as she moves back "Besides he's probably getting a coffee at Starbucks or something."**

**I begin the spell and it goes well until...**

**"AAHHHHH" An ungodly scream erupts from her as she drop.**

**"ABIGAIL!!"**

* * *

 

"ABIGAIL!!" I yell as I bolt upright in cold sweat and fear.

"You alright kiddo?" Patton asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Patt. Just a bad dream. Could you make me some hot chocolate please?" I respond.

"Sure."

_He can't know. He'll lose faith and I can't lose any of them like I did Abby._

He appears again, handing me the hot chocolate with a small smile on his face.

"Care to talk about it?" The parental side questions, I shake my head,  _no_. I lean onto him, open my mouth to say thank you but the story falls out.

* * *

 

"Kiddo..." Patton begins but doesn't finish.

"I tried but her father wouldn't let me go near her dead body. I'm scared it'll happen again and that I can't control my powers enough." I say trying to keep the tears in. He says nothing but just gives me a hug, rocking me a bit like you would a frightened child.  _Child that's what you are. A small pathetic child._

"Don't you dare think stuff like that." I look up at him confused. "Secret for secret Calihe, it's how I work. Now, I can read minds I've been able to for years so don't say. Deal." 

 _Deal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gotten over the terrible writers block.
> 
> "Write the stories down like in the good old days" My head says.  
> "But it's online." I reply.


	10. Chapter 10

I carry Calihe back to bed when she falls, she honestly is like Virgil. She refuses to ask for help, she has nightmares and she's self-deprecating

"What if she is lying Logan? She  _is_ Deceit  _and_ the Dragon Witch's daughter." I hear Roman's muffled voice say as I tuck Calihe in.

"I suggest you find the facts out before you go theorising, _Creativity_." Logan respond's rather mechanically. I begin to focus my energy on  _Logan_ , walking to the door, exiting the room, moving down the hallway to the room.

"Remy." I say as I enter the room. "Stop possessing Logan."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton POV

"Remy?" Roman asks, "Who's Remy?"

"Me." He says as he transforms back into his leather jacket clad form.

"Oh,  _Sleep_." Roman answers.

"Remy, according to Calihe you were a parent, to a girl, Abigail." I step in with and Remy's body shifts to me, his wide eyes asking a million questions. "I'm guessing that was a true statement. Now where is Logan?"

"I'm here." He calls from the lounge.

"The pair of you. Down stairs. Now." I demand. "We're all gonna have a chat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations
> 
> Calihe = Kale, Eye  
> Miriatorie = My, Rio, At, I, Rie


End file.
